User blog:Bendos the Silent/Pyromancers' Rise: Chapter 2 - Distant Thunder
As I walked into the cavern, a putrid smell hit my nose. A rotting smell of old darkfire. I hated it, so I shapeshifted into a Darkfire Demon myself to avoid it. Now it smelled fresh and beautiful. That's how disgusting the species was. I continued walking through, and noticed a flit of motion. My eyes narrowed. Finally, a battle shriek split the silence, three shapes flew out of the shadows above, and dove down. In an instant, I was in the form of a Midnight Dragon of Balance, shrouding them in darkness they weren't used too. The demons scattered, and hid once again for another strike. This time I was ready, I changed back into my usual form, tore out Hellslash, and slammed it into the ground. "BE STILL!" Silence. Then, one of the demons came walking out, disarmed. He stopped about two feet in front of me, one of his three eyes fixed on Hellslash. "so...Hellslash has returned to us in the hands of an unworthy." his eyes all gazed down at me. "Unworthy? You're quick to judge me, fool." I raised Hellslash to his throat, about 3 inches of life between him and death. "Take me to Raz'Coriax, no tricks." He gulped, knowing what would happen if he didn't. "Very well, follow me." He led me down a long and reeking corridor, silent. His two companions followed us up, and wouldn't stop staring at the sword, now on my back. Finally, we stumbled into a large, barely-illuminated room. A black throne marked with red Tartaronian symbols sat in the middle, and a massive Darkfire Demon sat on it. "Raz'Coriax, I presume?" "And what unworthy filth dares to speak my name?" the responding voice came not from the demon, but it echoed around the walls instead. Hellslash began glowing on my back, and I smirked. "Calling the new bearer of Hellslash unworthy? You seriously want to die like this?" "Die to a sword? You underestimate me boy. I am not bound to Hellslash as my family is." "Likely story. Now, we have something to discuss." "We have nothing to discuss. You have entered our territory, and have manipulated my deputy into bringing you to me in order to talk." Raz'Coriax's face showed emotion, but I could tell he was going to have pleasure torturing me. That wasn't going to happened. "Before I completely obliderate you, I would like to know the name of my victim." "I am Bendo Coldwall, and I am here for your allegiance; nothing more, nothing less. So I'm willing to risk my life for that." "Oh? I can tell you want a bet of some sort. Name it. Quickly." "A brawl would suffice. I designed a pocket dimension specifically built for virtual brawling. I assure you, I have no advantages." I extended my right hand to shake. "Are we agreed?" I know what you're thinking. Why would a savage have a partner Bakugan? I assure you, he has one. Not quite sure what though. He stood up, walked down to me, and shook. "We are agreed. If I win, I can do with you what I wish. If you win, we will agree to your terms, if they are reasonable." "Then let's get this started." I threw off my cloak, and revealed my arm to be half mechanical. It's like a gauntlet merged into my skin, really. I typed in a few coordinates, and said out loud: "Arena Atom, area A. Teleport." I blinked open, and Raz'Coriax and I were in what looked like a giant video game. You see, Magma, the Subterra Accelerak of Motion knew how to create anything, so he helped me rip a hole in the dimensional field, and fill it with all the tech I could find to make the ultimate arenas. They are so extreme, no ordinary brawler can just walk in and waltz out victorious. Magmeus had appeared on my shoulder. "I'm ready to test out Fortatron, partner." I grinned. I had acquired a few Battle Suits, including an upgraded Fortatron, from Blitz before leaving the meeting with the Acceleraks of Motion. But that's another story. "Your move." I almost had to shout to make myself heard. It was hard to tell, but I believe that Raz'Coriax had smirked at that. Raz'Coriax stepped forward on his platform, and noted the booster rings in front of his podium, obviously knowing what they did. He lifted his arm, bearing one Bakugan. It radiated a black and red glow. Not surprising. "BAKUGAN, BRAWL!" He hefted it through the rings. As it passed through each one, the Bakugan surged with power, gaining G after G. I designed that myself. This Arena, known as the Atom Arena, is designed to affect a Bakugan's power based on the user's tactics in battle. The Bakugan stood on top of one of the energy podiums, and it leaped into the air, like a Sky Raider. The glow from its stand made me turn away, but when I glanced back, I had to gasp. The Bakugan stood, looking at me with more evil in its eyes than I've every seen in my life. Tartarus Dharak, the literal Bakugan god of Tartarus, was staring me down. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A HOLD OF HIM, YOU SNAKE?!" I roared. His grin just got wider. "Tartarus Dharak has sworn his allegiance to me in exchange for my loyalty to him. This includes breaking my bond from Hellslash. Now you're about to feel the sting of true darkfire!" As if on cue, Tartarus Dharak let out an ear-splitting roar, and I could have sworn I felt a little blood on my hand when I covered my ears. "Magmeus, I assume you know how to take on a god?" I asked nervously. "Nope, but to hell with that, I'm gonna put a few dents in him before I lose." Magmeus closed in my hand. "Throw me in. Fortatron can wait." "Agreed." I aimed for a tiny, glowing red ring in front of my platform. I'd designed it to give the highest boost. I took careful precision, and shot him. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Magmeus soared through the ring, and stood in mid air. He came flying at the Dharak, and gave it a facefull of his iron talons. The Dharak roared in pain, and staggered back a bit. It regained its balance, and glared. By god, if looks could kill, I'd be a rotting carcass by now. "This s*** just got real. BRING IT!" Category:Blog posts